Purple Gazania
by Kagura-aru
Summary: Kau adalah segala keindahan yang kumiliki. Tak ada satu bunga pun yang bisa menandingi keindahanmu. Kaulah Bungaku, bunga yang tumbuh dan mekar didalam hati terdalamku. #RnR plz?


**PURPLE GAZANIA**

 **Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : Sasuke Uchiha X Hinata Hyuuga**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PROLOG**

 **Kau adalah segala keindahan yang kumiliki. Tak ada satu bunga pun yang bisa menandingi keindahanmu. Kaulah Bungaku, bunga yang tumbuh dan mekar didalam hati terdalamku.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke menghela nafas putus asa. Hari ini sudah 7 perusahaan ia datangi namun tak satupun dari perusahaan yang ia datangi menerima karyawan baru. Lelah berkelilng, sasuke memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebelum ia melanjutkan mencari pekerjaan lagi. Duduk ditaman buatan dengan sebatang es berbentuk lilin dikawasan distrik konoha dan menikmati hembusan angin musim panas.

Melihat sekeliling, tak ada yang istimewa hanya ada anak-anak yang tengah asik bermain dan ada satu toko bunga sederhana di seberang taman. Merasa sudah cukup ia beristirahat Sasuke pun bangkit dari duduknya dan hendak pergi meninggalkan taman untuk melanjutkan mencari pekerjaan kembali sebelum ia melihat anak-anak berlari berhambur dan berteriak menuju toko bunga sederhana yang ia lihat tadi.

"Hinataaa One-chan!" teriak para anak-anak sambil berlari kemudian memeluk seorang gadis yang duduk di kursi roda dari dalam toko bunga tersebut. Sasuke hanya memperhatikan bagaimana para anak-anak dengan ekspresi bahagia memeluk gadis yang belum jelas terlihat wajahnya itu.

.

.

Sasuke hanya berdiam diri terpaku setelah melihat dengan jelas bagaimana rupa dari gadis yang tengah dikelilingi anak-anak tadi, _'Cantik'_ batinnya. Pipinya yang bersemu dengan senyum manis terpatri diwajah ayunya, rambutnya panjang tergerai indah menutupi kedua bahunya. Dia –gadis yang ia dengar bernama Hinata tersenyum, sesekali tergelak mendengar cerita penuh semangat dari anak-anak yang mengelilinginya. Tanpa Sasuke sadari kedua kaki jenjangnya berjalan membawanya mendekati gadis yang tengah ia perhatikan.

Sasuke sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa, ia hanya ingin melihat lebih jelas gadis yang tengah bercanda tawa dengan anak-anak desekelilingnya.

.

.

Kini Sasuke hanya berjarak satu meter dari toko bunga. Matanya bergerak kesana kemari tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Merasakan kehadiran Sasuke yang hanya diam ditempat akhirnya Hinata memberanikan diri bertanya "Ada yang bisa saya bantu Tuan? Anda mencari bunga?"

Sasuke tampak terkejut mendengar pertanyaan dari Hinata _'bahkan suaranya sangat lembut dan anggun'_ batin Sasuke.

"Um.. y-ya.." jawab Sasuke gugup sambil berpura-pura memilih bunga.

"Bunga apa yang anda cari? Disini aku punya bunga _Aster, Herbras, Mawar_ dan masih banyak yang lainya, terserah anda mau pilih yang mana" tutur Hinata menyebut beberapa jenis bunga.

Sasuke tampak sedikit berfikir "ahh.. kurasa yang itu" kata Sasuke kemudian sambil menunjuk salah satu jenis bunga dengan warna ungu cantik.

"Aa.. itu bunga _Gazania._ Anda memilih bunga yang cantik Tuan" ucap Hinata. Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil beberapa tangkai bunga cantik _Gazania. "_ Berapa yang anda inginkan?" tanya Hinata kemudian.

"Sepertinya satu tangkai saja" jawab sasuke ragu, canggung nan sungkan. Hinata sedikit terkikik dan menutupi bibirnya dengan punggung tangan "Ehh, b-bolehkah?" Sasuke bertanya.

"Tentu saja" jawab Hinata dengan senyum manis tersungging dari bibir tipisnya.

 _Deg_

Sasuke memegang dadanya yang bergemuruh tak karuan didalam sana hanya karenya melihat senyum Hinata, kemudia tangan kanannya terulur menerima bunga yang Hinata sodorkan padanya.

"A-arigatou, berapa aku harus membayarnya" ucap Sasuke mengeluarkan dompet dari saku belakang celana denim panjangnya.

"Tidak perlu, itu gratis untuk tuan" menggelengkan kepala menolak bayaran dari Sasuke.

"Ta-tapi-.."

"Tak apa tuan, anda pelanggan pertama siang ini. Jadi aku memberikannya gratis untukmu" Hinata tersenyum menyela protes dari Sasuke.

"Arigatou, mungkin lain kali aku harus kembali kesini lagi untuk membeli bunga lebih banyak" tuturnya dengan wajah bersemu merah kemudian berlalu meninggalkan toko bunga Hinata.

Bisik-bisik pun mulai terdengar dari anak-anak dibelakang Hinata.

"Pria aneh.." "Ya aneh" "Tapi dia tampan" "dan sedikit manis" ucap anak-anak berbisik. Hinata hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan anak-anak.

"Ssstt.. tidak baik membicarakan orang seperti itu" Hinata memperingatkan.

.

.

Selang beberapa menit, datang seorang anak laki-laki 8 tahunan membawa setangkai bunga kemudian memberikannya pada Hinata "Aku hanya disuruh untuk memberikan ini padamu" ucap si anak lelaki kemudian berlari sebelum Hinata bertanya siapa yang menyuruhnya.

"Gaza-nia?" ucap Hinata lirih. Ada kertas yang terikat pada tangkai bunga berwarna ungu tersebut, kemudian dibuka oleh Hinata.

' _ **Bunga ini memang cantik, tapi kaulah yang terindah dan tercantik'**_ Kata-kata dalam kertas tersebut sukses meunculkan semburat merah di wajah ayu Hinata.

"Kyaaaaaaa...! Hinata nee-chan, itu manis sekali" "Kyaaaa.. aku iri" teriak dari anak-anak yang diam-diam melirik dan membaca isi kertas yang Hinata pegang.

"Tapi, bukankah itu bunga yang kau berikan pada pria aneh tadi" ucap salah satu anak sembari mengingat-ingat. Wahah Hinata pun semakin memerah.

"Lihat, wajah Hinata nee-chan memerah" anak-anak pun semakin gencar menggoda Hinata.

"A-apa ? t-tidak" elak Hinata dengan wajah merah padam. Gelak tawa pun kini terdengar dari toko bunga milik Hinata.

.

.

Dari kejauhan tampak Sasuke mengintip dali balik pohon dengan senyum bahagia tersungging di wajah tampannya. _'Dia memang cantik'_ batinnya.

 _ **tbc**_


End file.
